homericfandomcom-20200214-history
Homer English'd
English translations of Homer and Homeric works arranged chronologically. 1581 *''Ten Books of Homers Iliads,'' translated out of French by Arthur Hall, Esquire (London: Imprinted by Bynneman? for Ralph Newberie, 1581 Translated from the French version of Hugues Salel; in verse alexandrine, by [[Arthur Hall of Grantham] aka Esquire] 1587 *Antonio, 1482-1533?, Cassius of Parma his Orpheus: with Nathan Chitraeus his commentarie, abrigded into short notes: most profitable for the framing of the manners of schollers sic; translated and abridged by Roger Rawlyns of Lyncolns Inne, student in the common lawes (At London: by [[Thomas Orwin]], 1587 Note: the attribution of Orpheus to Cassius Parmensis is spurious; it is in fact by Antonio Telesio; partly in verse. Contains "Nestor his Antilochus: poynting out the trueth and necessitie of Arte in Studie, by R.R. of Lyncolnes Inne, etc.," a translation of Iliad XXIII.304-325, which has a separate title page. STC (2nd ed.), 24060; ESTC S118508 1598a *Chapman, George, 1559-1634, Achilles' Shield: Translated as the other seuen sic Bookes of Homer, out of his Eighteenth Booke of Iliades (London: Imprinted by Iohn Windet, and are to be sold at Paules Wharfe, at the signe of the Crosse Keyes, 1598) sometimes bound or issued? with the following: 1598b *Chapman, George, Seauen sic Bookes of the Iliades of Homere, Prince of Poets, translated according to the Greeke, in judgement of his best Commentaries (Iliad I-II, VII-IX, XVIII) 1600 *Chapman, George, First Twelve Books of Homer's Iliad (London) 1603 *Chapman, George, Iliads and Odysseys (London: for Nathaniel Butter) Note: this ed. reprinted in 1613 1609? *Chapman, George, Homer, prince of poets: translated according to the Greeke, in twelue sic bookes of his Iliads, by Geo: Chapman (At London: Printed [[Humphrey Lownes] ] for Samuel Macham, 1609? Note: 2nd ed. 1610?; title slightly variant 1611 *Chapman, George, The Iliads of Homer Prince of Poets. Never before in any language truely translated. With a Comment uppon some of his chiefe places; Donne according to the Greeke by Geo: Chapman (London: Printed [[Richard Field] ] for Nathaniel Butter) Notes: STC (2nd ed.) 13634; Pforzheimer 169; ESTC S119234; reprinted 1612 ca. 1612 *Chapman, George, The Whole Works of Homer, Prince of Poets. In his Iliads and Odysses. Translated according to the Greeke, By Geo: Chapman (info unknown) Notes: reprinted 1616 (London: Field for N. Butter) and 1633 (London, T. Harper) 1634? *Chapman, George, The whole works of Homer, prince of poetts. In his Iliads and Odysses. Translated according to the Greeke, by Geo: Chapman (London: Printed Richard Field, [[William Jaggard], and Thomas Harper ] for Nathaniell Butter, 1634?) Notes: STC 2nd ed., 13624.5; ESTC S119225; a later state of STC 13624, which in turn was a reissue of STC 13634 and 13637; in this state, the reissue of The Iliads is replaced by a reprinting by Thomas Harper. 1640 *Chapman, George, Whole Works of Homer (London: Butter) Notes: reprints of 1612 and 1615 editions 1648? *''Iliad'' (Cambridge England) 1656 *''Homer's Iliads and Odisses, translated, adorned with sculptures and illustrated with annotacons sic by John Ogilby'' (to Master Thom. Roycroft, Apr. 18, 1656 OS) **reprinted 1660: Homer his Iliads translated, adorn'd with sculpture, and illustrated with annotations, by John Ogilby (London: printed by Thomas Roycroft, and are to be had at the authors house in Kings-Head Court within Shoe-Lane, MDCLX) 1659 *Grantham, Thomas, d. 1664; The first booke of Homer's Iliads. Translated by Thomas Grantham, professor of the speedy way of teaching the Hebrew, Greek, and Latine tongues in London, at the Golden-Ball in Carter-Lane (London: printed by T. Lock, for the author, 1659) 1669 *2 v. reprint; 2nd ed. Opera (London: Flesher/Fletcher) reprinted from 1660 and 1665 ed. for Charles II; ESTC R030336 1675 *''Opera'', translated by Thomas Hobbes of Malmsbury (London: Crook) * reprinted (1676) * 2nd ed. (London: Crook) (1677) * reprinted (1683, 1684, 1685) * 3rd ed. (London: Crook) (1686) * 4th ed. (1689) 1694 *''Patroclus' Request to Achilles for His Arms...'' (London: T. Yalden)'' 1700 * 1709 * 1712 *